You Cant Always Get What You Want
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: So Im taking these pills for to fill up my soul, and I’m drinking them down with cheap alcohol…FreddySummer
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** You Cant Always Get What You Want

**Disclaimer: **If I owned everything, why would I be sitting here in my p.j.'s writing fanfiction? (sighs) if only I had some money….

**Summary: **So Im taking these pills for to fill up my soul, and I'm drinking them down with cheap alcohol…Freddy/Summer

**Hey everyone! I'm back. I decided not to start the sequel yet, so here is another story. If you haven't figured it out yet, it's another sob story and Summer yet again has a problem….(sighs) I guess this is a bit tragic…anyways, Lisa Meline, okay don't know if I spelt that right but you know what I'm talking about right? The line Billy says in the movie. **

**Here's chapter one, enjoy and review!**

Chapter One

_So I'm taking these pills for to fill up my soul  
And I'm drinking them down with cheap alcohol  
And you'd be inclined to be mine for the taking  
And part of this terrible mess that I'm making  
But you, you're the catalyst  
_

"_Catalyst" –Anna Nalick _

My name is Summer Ann Hathaway. I am the manager of School of Rock, and lead singer. After Tomica left, and with some voice lesions, I was taking the microphone. I'm a punk princess, who is idolized in school. I am abused, and a druggy.

Let me explain that last part. My mom left us, about two years ago. What happened? The pig I am sad to call my father cheated on her. Now, I'm stuck here. My dad won custody of me. He drinks, and yells at me for being 'lazy' and blames me for everything bad that happens. Then, he hits me, locks me in closets. So what do I do? Drink. I drink my sorrows away in a bottle of alcohol. Sad isn't it?

The only thing that keeps me sober is my band. There's Katie, Lawrence, Billy, Zack, Alicia, Marta, Gordon, the rest of the crew, and Freddy. Katie and Zack are the ones who tell me its okay. Billy and Lawrence make me laugh and smile. All Billy has to say is, "Lisa Manile." And Im back to normal. Alicia and Marta just go shopping with me and that works. Then there's Freddy. He's the one who immediately come up and hugs me, he cleans me up, and cradles me to his chest and rock me back and forth, telling me that one day, it's all going to be okay. That the bastard will never touch me again. I tell him it's not that simple, but he doesn't care. All he cares is that I'm safe. I spend a lot of time at his house. What? Did you think I was going to spend time in MINE? You lot must be crazy.

Anyways, Freddy is like my big brother I never had. One thing's different though, I like him. I really like him. I guess that's another reason for me staying here, and drinking. He's always there and always will be. I'm afraid if I stop, he'll stop being there for me. I need him.

One boy stands in the way of Freddy and I. His name is Colby. Yes, my dad's friend's son. Colby is a skater boy, who has nothing better to do than to drink and pop pills. Sad huh? Well, there goes my life. I'm forced to see him. I know what your thinking, 'you can't do anything you don't want to do' yeah, try living my life. He's drunk when he comes to see me, and drunk when he leaves. Is that boy ever sober?

Freddy says to dump him. I tell him that it's not that easy. He laughs and says that she can run to his house and we'll 'stash her away'. I laugh at that. Freddy smiles, and hugs me. I know he loves me, but like a sister I'm sure….

You can't always get what you want.

And god, do I know all about that.

**There's you introduction. Very informational. I'll make the second chapter in Freddy's P.O.V. and then I'll really start the story. What do you all think? **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**Kelsey**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm very glad you like it!**

Kevinluver01**-** thanks for the compliment! Yeah, I'll update ad long as the reviews keep comen! lol.

Saynt Jimmy- Yes, it's a good thing she's not bulimic, but she is a drugy...(sighs) when will she ever learn?

violetiiez- Yeah, I love FreddySummer too! I'm very glad you like it!

Chapter Two

_So I'm taking these pills for to fill up my soul  
And I'm drinking them down with cheap alcohol  
And you'd be inclined to be mine for the taking  
And part of this terrible mess that I'm making  
But you, you're the catalyst_

"_Catalyst" –Anna Nalick _

My name is Freddy Bad Ass Jones. Okay, no that's not really my name, it's Freddy Jones. I'm the best drummer in the world. Okay, so that was going a little too far, but I am good, and I play drums for the "School of Rock" band.

I'm very handsome, and the most popular guy at school. What can I say? Girls just fall to my feet. But only one girl has my heart and her name is Summer Hathaway. The girl is a goddess I swear.

There's one thing, or person really standing in my way of her, Colby Smith. Her drunk abusive dad's friend's son. He doesn't deserve her. She deserves much better than that scum. He's always drunk and doesn't take care of her at all. I tell Summer that I can beat him up for her, but she just laughs and says that it would make it worse. So I do the only thing I can do, I cradle her in my arms as she cries into my chest. That's all I want to do, is to take away to pain.

That's where I come in. I'm always to first to get to Summer, to comfort her. I let her cry into my chest, I let her tell me everything, Im always there for her no matter what. She's always over. What did you expect? For her to stay at her house? You lot are crazy. Anyways, Summer thinks I'm her big brother.

I wish I could be something more...

But you can't always get what you want.

And god, do I know all about that.

**Okay everyone! What did you think? Next chapter I'll actually START the story. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writting it! Keep the reivews up!**

**Kelsey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys!**

Dozengirl- lol. Yeah, what can I say? I like sad stories! lol. Yeah, at least she's not bulimic. Thanks for the review!

Waterbug7- I'm very glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

Cupid's Bride- I wish he would go beat up this kid…hint hint. Yeah, Freddy is a bit full of himself, but we love him anyways! lol. Kevin's a year younger? I think he's either a year older, or two years older….no wait never mind. He's 3 years I'm pretty sure. Oooo I can't wait for that movie to come out! I'll be the first person in line! lol. Yup, Freddy might have some competition…..oh well! He's still hot! Sorry, there's only one Freddy Jones, and he's taken by Summer...or eventually will be. lol.

Unknown Rocker- Thanks! I'm glad you like it! No, I wasn't thinking of the Rolling Stones song. Thanks for the review!

Saynt Jimmy- Yes, she does need a health class, I agree. Oh well, she'll learn…eventually.

**Okay everyone…let's get this story started!**

Chapter Three

_So I'm taking these pills for to fill up my soul  
And I'm drinking them down with cheap alcohol  
And you'd be inclined to be mine for the taking  
And part of this terrible mess that I'm making  
But you, you're the catalyst_

"_Catalyst" –Anna Nalick _

"GET OUT YOU BITCH! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT SHE LEFT! YOU HEAR ME? ALL YOUR..." That was all Summer heard as she slammed the door on her father's face, as she did every morning. He was drunk, as he always was and she got used to it. She walked down the driveway and got into her car. She could see her father chugging down some more beer, but she didn't care. She put the car in reverse and drove away.

"Hey Tink." Freddy said as he got into the passenger seat of Summer's car. He saw the look on her face, and noticed a single tear roll down her face and he wiped it with his thumb. "Don't cry Tink. He doesn't know what he's saying. It's not your fault." He said.

More tears fell down her face as she cried, "What if it is?" She asked.

Freddy pulled her into a hug as she cried into his chest. "It's not Tink, it's not." He said assuringly. After a few minutes, she let go of him and dried her face and re-applied her make-up. "Ready?" she asked as she drove away to school.

"Morning guys." Freddy said as she sat down on the school steps, along with and and crew. Summer sat down nextto him, and her cell phone rang.

She groaned at the number that flashed before her. "Summer! Just dump him!" Katie excliamed.

Summer sighed, "If it was that easy, I would do it, but unfortunatly, it's not." she opened her phone, "Hey babe." she said and everyone groaned.

"Friday? Umm...I was going to go out with some friends...oh...okay then...well I dont think...oh, okay. No, no I'm fine. Okay, cya." She said and closed her phone.

"So, what does he want?" Zack asked.

Summer shook her head, "God! It isn't fair! Why is it that nothing ever goes my way?" she asked tears stinging her eyes.

Freddy put his arm around her and kissed her temple, "It's alright Tink." and then the bell rang. "Come on." he said and helped her up walking into school.

Summer looked at the clock...2:58...2:58 and 30 second...2:59 and 5 seconds...2:59 and 30 seconds...2:59 and 45 seconds...2:59 and 55 seconds...3:00! She ran out of her seat, eager for band practice.

The band drove over to Dewey's appartment. Ned moved out into a town house, alone. He never did get another girlfriend...but that didn't matter.

Summer ran up the steps and came face to face with Dewey's door. She took her key stuck it in the lock and went in. "Hello?" She called as she entered the appartment.

"Hey Tink. I was just setting up." Dewey said coming into view. "Alright boys and girls, let's get rocken!" He said as the band appeared behind Summer.

Summer stood at the microphone. This, was her sanctuary. Singing was her way of expressing everything. She wrote songs of sorrow, self pitty, hurt, anger. All her songs she worte, came straight from her heart and everyone loved them.

"Alright, let's start with Hungover." Dewey said and sat on teh couch. He was co-manager and quit playing with the band. He said he had gotten too old.

Summer slimed. Hungover was her favorite song, which she wrote. She wrote it while her Dad had one of those hissy fits he always has.

"1,2,1,2,3,4" Freddy counted and the beat started. Summer closed her eyes and let the music take over.

"Sitten at home on the couch wile you're out drinken,  
You'll come home and throw sumthin at me-  
And nothin can change-  
The past-  
You know that she left-  
Im so hungover on your stupid mistake  
On all you lies-" she stopped singing, her cell phone rang. "Sorry." she said and everyone stopped.

"Hello?" She said.

"GET HOME NOW!" Someone yelled from the other end of the phone, which everyone assumed was her dad.

"Uh...I got to go." she said, picked up her bag and ran out the door.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" Her dad screamed as she got inside.

"Band practice." She said timidly.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" He yelled and made a move to hit her, which he did, in the arm.

"I...I told you...this morning." she said tears stinging her eyes.

He slapped her across the face and said, "You bitch, you are NEVER to go to theat band practice again!"

Summer let the tears roll freely, "NO!" She yelled. Without the band, without singing...she was nothing.

"Don't take that tone with me!" he said and shoved her into a wall and ounched her in the eye. Summer fell to the floor crying. "Get up." He demanded. Summer knew better than to not make him more mad, so she got up. He pulled her hair leading her into a closet, shoved her in and locket the door.

Summer cried and sat in the corner. She pulled out a pen and her notebook. She sighed and started writting another song for the band. About an hour later, she heard the lock on the door unlock. She pulled out her cell phone. "Freddy? It's Summer. Yeah, can I come over?"

"Summer, why do you take this? " Freddy asked.

Summer sighed. She was sitting on one of many couches in the Jones' home. Freddy handed her an ice pack for her eye and sat next to her. She thought about his question, "I try. But no matter what..."she trailed off and leaned into him. "I'm suposed to go out with Colby friday."

Freddy looked at her, "So, you going to stand him up?"

Summer laughed bitterly, "I can't. Well I can, but when I get home..."

"Want me to come and interupt? I mean, me and the band." He asked.

Summer smiled, "I wish. But no, I think I can stick it out."

Freddy looked at his watch, "So, you want to sleep here tonight?"

Ushally Summer would say no, and go home. But something told her to stay. "I'm too comfortable here." she said and smuggled against Freddy.

Freddy chuckled, "Okay then. But let's go upstairs." he said. Summer smiled and got up walking upstairs. "You want the guest room?" he asked.

She went into his drawers, grabbing some boxers and a t-shirt. "Yeah." she said. It would be weird sleeping with Freddy. Well, not sleeping...but you know. She made her way to his bathroom, changed washed her face and went into the oversized guest room. "Night Spazzy." she called.

"Night Tink." he called and sat on his bed. He stared at the celing and sighed. He liked Summer, alot. He looked at the picture on his nightstand. It was of him and Summer after they went on tour that summer before. He picked it up and analized it. She really was beautiful. He sighed. One day, he vowed himself, one day I'm going to get that bastered in jail, I'm going to beat up that Colby guy...and I'll get Summer. He smiled and slowly fell asleep.

**Sorry I didnt update sooner. I was tired..I have cheerleadeing 4 days a week. And then we have an half an hour conditiong. Which is jumps after jumps after jumps. Tiring really...well hope you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to all my reviewers! **

violetiiez- It is sad...oh well! lol. Glad you like it!

Jonna- Yup. Once again, I'll say that this is so sad. Glad you like it! Keep reviewing!

nickster09- hmmm….I'll have to take that lil suggestion into consideration. Thanks for the constant reviews!

Cupid's Bride- Yup, I'm a cheerleader. Going on 3 years. I don't know what you mean by too fat. I know one cheerleader in specific that's "fat" and she's one of the best! And all the coaches love her. The preview was cool! But WHAT'S WRONG? err….I can't stop thinking about it! You better post it quick or I'll……be mad! lol. I think we all want Freddy to beat the guy up, and for her dad to go to jail. But before anything like that can happen. I have to make you guys sweat it out. You know the drill! lol.

kevinluver01- Thanks! It's fun writing this stuff...and reading too!

nishia- Thanks for the review…what were you saying again?

Rock Drummer Chick- Yup! She FINALLY is…and will be many more times! Keep reviewing.

Chapter Four

_So I'm taking these pills for to fill up my soul  
And I'm drinking them down with cheap alcohol  
And you'd be inclined to be mine for the taking  
And part of this terrible mess that I'm making  
But you, you're the catalyst_

"_Catalyst" –Anna Nalick _

"Tink." Freddy whispered into Summer's ear. She turned to the other side, "Tink, time to get up." he said a little more loudly. She put her face in the pillow. He chuckled, "Tink come on!" he said shaking her this time.

"What?" she asked half asleep.

"Hey, we have band practice in an hour. Why don't you get some breakfast?" he asked. She yawned and smiled, today was Saturday. This meant that the whole weekend she wouldn't have to deal with her dad. She always slept over one of the band member's house along with the whole band.

She smiled and got up, "Sure." she walked downstairs and grabbed a banana. Freddy's parents weren't home; they were on a cruise for 2 weeks.

Freddy walked up behind her, "That's all you're going to eat?" he asked. (No everyone, she's not going to be anorexic again okay? Nor is she going to be bulimic!)

"What? Are you going to cook for me?" she asked sitting on the counter.

Freddy pulled out a pan, "Maybe. How do you want your eggs?" he asked going to the refrigerator.

Summer laughed, "You cook? Scrambled please." she answered.

He took the spatula and waved it in her face with every movement he said, "Don't tell anyone. It would ruin my reputation."

Summer smiled, "I won't. Besides, they might have poising in them and I might die. So therefore, I won't be able to have the chance to tell anyone."

Freddy glared at her, "My eggs are not going to make you die." he said firmly. "Because then," he added lightly, "Who would nag the band about perfection and remember when we have a gig?"

Summer slapped him in the arm, "Shut up."

"Fine. Eggs and poison sounds just about right for your breakfast." He said cracking eggs.

Summer faked gasped, "Oh no! What can I do to stop you?" she asked.

Freddy thought for a moment. "You have to kiss me on the cheek."

Summer laughed lightly and kissed him on the cheek, "There. Now I won't die!" she said happily. He laughed and finished making breakfast

"Hey everyone." Summer greeted walking into Dewey's apartment.

"Hey." Freddy said behind her, shutting the door behind them.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, let's get rocking!" Dewey said. Everyone took their positions.

Summer got up to the microphone and groaned, "I totally forgot! I have to go out with Colby tonight!" she sighed.

Katie pouted, "So you're not sleeping over?" she asked.

Summer rolled her eyes, "I'm coming over after practice remember? And then I'm going on my date, and then coming back."

Katie smiled, "Good!"

"KATIE!" Summer screamed from the bathroom.

"What?" Katie asked running up the stairs.

"Where's my eye shadow?" she asked. The doorbell rang. "Oh, who cares. It's not like I WANT to go out with him." she threw her hands up in the air.

"Where you goen tonight?" Katie asked following her.

Summer rolled her eyes, "Movies." she replied dully.

Katie laughed. "Movies?"

"What's so funny about that?" She asked grabbing her purse.

"Freddy and Zack are going tonight." She said. "And they asked me to go along. I guess I will." She sighed. "Besides, I'll save you from him making a move on you!"

"Bye Katie." she said walking out the door.

"Hey Colby." Summer greeted with a fake smile.

"Hey." he replied. He was wearing his normal clothes. Black pants and some weid shirt with black shoes and his pockets heavy. Full of dope she assumed. "Let's go."

Summer walked into the theaters and "accidentally" ran into someone. "Oh, sorry." she muttered.

"Hey Tink." She was greeted by a lopsided grin.

"Zack! I didn't know you were coming here tonight!" She lied.

"Yeah, me Spazzy and Katie are here." He said. As if on cue, Katie and Freddy appeared.

"Hey Sum, let's go." Colby said guiding her away. She caught Freddy's eye and mouthed 'Help Me'.

During the movie, Colby put his arm around Summer. Just then 2 boys plopped down next to her while a girl rolled her eyes and sat next to them.

"Hey Tink." Freddy whispered to her.

Summer smiled upon seeing his brown eyes, "Hey!" she said happily.

Colby got closer and tried to kiss her. Summer quickly took a sip of her drink and turned the other way. His cell phone rang, "Hey, I got to jet. Tell those friends to take you home." and he left.

Summer sighed and smiled, "Finally." she said.

Freddy laughed from beside her. "Popcorn?" he asked holding out the bucket to her.

Summer smiled, "Only you would get the extra large."

Freddy looked offended, "They have one!" he pointed to a group of kids in front of them.

"Let me rephrase. Only you would buy the extra large, just for you." She smiled and took popcorn.

"I have to eat something." He said.

"Just be thankful that unlike others, it doesn't make you fat." she said watching the movie.

"Aww….you think I'm sexy." he said and leaned closer to her.

"No, I said you weren't fat." she clarified.

"I'm still sexy." he shrugged. Summer laughed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yes Spazzy, you are sexy." She smiled and took more popcorn.

He smiled and kissed her temple, "I knew you would see it my way." And wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She smiled slightly and thought, this is how it should be.

"Shit." Summer cursed. They were at Katie's house for the sleepover.

"Huh?" Katie asked rolling out her sleeping bag. They were sleeping in her basement that night.

"I don't have a sleeping bag." She said.

Freddy came up behind her, "It's okay Tink, you can share with me."

"I can't fit in that with you." She said pointing to his sleeping bag on the floor.

"You can and you will." he said in a final tone. Summer chuckled and went over to his sleeping bag.

It was 3:00 a.m. when they all decided to go to sleep. Freddy got in his sleeping bag and then Summer. They finally settled on a position. Summer's back was against Freddy's chest, his arms wrapped around her waist, her hands over his.

"Night Tink." he whispered.

"Night." she replied and fell into a, for once, peaceful sleep.

**----**

**Do you all like the F/S action going on? Hope you liked it! Review!**

**Kelsey**


	5. Chapter 5

**My thanks to all my reviewers!**

Saynt Jimmy- I wrote that in there because my friend Colby does that, but he buys the biggest there is, not just a large. But he does share….sometimes. You have to do something for him, and for _me_ it's usually something like a kiss. But hey, I don't have to buy popcorn if I eat his, so I just give him the kiss. Anyways, thanks for the review!

Cupid's Bride- I guess I didn't have to ask…lol. But yeah he cooks….but SHHH! Don't spread it around.

Rock Drummer Chick- You are going to be SO happy after reading this chapter! No! Don't leave me! lol. How long are you going to be gone? Well, I posted this before you leave to make you happy! You'll see what I mean...

Pikke Wood- I hate all them too! Glad you are enjoying it so far! Keep reviewing!

**I updated faster than what I thought I would! Go me! (does victory dance) Anyways, here's the chapter!**

Chapter Five

"Well, I must be off. Thanks Katie!" Zack yelled over his shoulder, walking out of Katie's house.

"Bye." she waved at Zack smiling.

"Bye." Freddy said behind her in his 'girly' voice. He laughed at her.

She swatted him in the arm, "Shut up."

He sat down on the couch, "Katie, Katie, Katie." he sighed, "You like Zackie-poo don't you?" he asked.

Katie sighed and collapsed in an arm chair, "Is it obvious?" she asked.

Summer laughed as she caught the tail end of the conversation, "Yes." she replied sitting down next to Freddy.

Katie groaned. Freddy spoke up and said, "Don't worry. Zack is so thick he doesn't notice."

Summer smiled, "But he likes you." she said in a sing songy voice.

Katie's eyes lit up, "Really?" she asked. She then frowned, "But he doesn't notice me." she sighed.

Freddy smiled and swung his arm over Summer pulling her so close that she could smell the axe soap he used and that boy-ish smell mixed with a little hint of mint, that she assumed was the toothpaste he used this morning. She breathed in his sent and felt like she was on cloud nine. "Don't worry Katie, Tink and I here will help you."

"You will?" she squealed.

Summer smiled, "Sure!" she agreed. Summer looked at her watch, "I have to get home." she sighed.

"I'll walk you home." Freddy said getting up with her. "Thanks Katie!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"You don't have to do this you know." Summer said.

"Yeah, but I want to." He said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I care about you." he said softly.

"I know. You're so good to me." She kissed him on the cheek, but Freddy turned so she kissed him on the lips.

Summer didn't realize what she was doing until Freddy deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arm snaked around her waist.

"SUMMER!" Summer and Freddy pulled apart to see…Colby.

"Uh….hi." she said sheepishly.

"You bitch! You cheated on me!" He said coming close and he held his hand up as if he was going to slap her but Freddy got to him first.

Freddy grabbed a hold of his wrist and twisted it behind his back. "I know you weren't just going to slap her." Freddy said dangerously.

Colby somehow loosened Freddy's grip and punched him in the jaw. Freddy quickly rebounded, (After all his fights, no one would be surprised.) and punched him in the eye.

Colby stumbled back and Freddy took advantage of this and punched his numerous amounts of time.

"Okay! That's enough of beating up my boyfriend." Summer sighed and said to _Colby_.

Colby got up, "What did you call that scum?" He yelled in her face.

Summer realized what she had said. "What are you talking about? I was telling _him _to get off _you_!" She tried to cover up.

Apparently, she didn't do a good job of that. "No! You said that to my FACE!" he smiled evilly, "Just wait until you daddy hears about this!" He said and walked off.

Summer's face paled. "Freddy, I HAVE to get there before HE does!"

Summer was already yards ahead of him almost braking out into a run. "SUMMER!" Freddy yelled and caught up with her, "You just called me your boyfriend."

"Later Freddy!" She said and broke out into a run, Freddy hot on her tail.

A minute later they reached her house, and heard "SHE WHAT!" It was loud and clear.

Summer gulped, "Uh Freddy?" she said nervously staring at her house, "You….you think that maybe…." she drifted off.

Freddy stared at the house as well, "Yeah." he said in a bit of a trance. The sound of glass braking snapped them back to reality and they ran for Freddy's house.

As they reached his doorstep, they flung open the door and Freddy slammed it shut. Summer was shaking violently and near tears. "Tink?" Freddy asked coming closer to her. He watched her shake and he grabbed her by the shoulder and looked into her eyes. He found that there was a flicker of fear, mixed with worry and sadness.

Summer's eyes that were once threatening tears, gave in and she cried like she hadn't in ages. This was serious. Freddy immediately took her in his arms. She sobbed while trying to talk. "Tink, let's sit down." Freddy said ushering her to the couch. She continued to cry while he led her over.

He sat down on the end of the sofa while she curled up next to him. She cried for a few more hours and then fell asleep. Their position had changed, and they were lying down next to each other, one of Freddy's arm around her waist, preventing her from falling off the couch. The other arm was softly stroking her hair, but eventually stopped as he fell asleep too.

"Freddy! We're home!" His mother called, as she and his father walked in the house. She smiled as she saw Freddy and Summer on the couch. She walked over, gave her son a kiss on the forehead and draped a blanket over them and walked upstairs.

**You guys love me right? Freddy FINALLY beat up Colby, AND she considered Freddy as her boyfriend. Review! **

**-Kelsey**


	6. Chapter 6

**My thanks to all my reviewers! **

x0x0Tinkx0x0- Glad you like it! Yeah I wish there were more F/S stories too!

Pike Wood- aww...I love you too! You'll love me even more after this chapter!

Cupid's Bride- Have I seen the SoR commentary? I've watched it like 10 times! I watched it again, and yeah!

Rock Drummer Chick- Yeah, that's what my friend (guy) smells like! lol. So it wasn't hard. You won't read this as soon as I update, but you'll be ahppy of all the F/S!

Saynt Jimmy- You'll have to read to find out!

nickster09- Yes, he did finally get what he deserved! You'll be happy with this chapter!

**Everyone got what they wanted, Freddy beat Colby up…but I have a feeling you all will HATE this chapter; well not really, you just won't LOVE what happens in it! Wait, you'll also love me too...What can I say? It's a love hate relationship. **

**On with that chapter! **

Chapter Six

Summer was awoken by the sun beating on her face. She breathed in and smelt something so…wonderful. She smiled and snuggled closer to the thing she was resting on.

"Comfy?" A voice asked.

Summer smiled, "Yup." she laughed and realizing that it was Freddy.

"My parents are home." He said.

Summer smiled. She had always loved Freddy's parents. His mom was so nice, and always made the best home made meals when she came over. His mom was so nice and caring. His dad, he was funny. He also loved rock music, thanks to Freddy. Most of all his parents loved her. His mom called Summer her daughter. Summer would laugh and say no way, but Freddy's mom would say that one day she would be. Summer would blush and then his dad would tell a joke.

"Yeah! I love your parents!" She smiled happily.

Freddy laughed, "Yeah well, they found us here this morning."

"Oh that's right, we came home from Katie's." She said and yawned. "Oh no." she moaned.

"Huh?" Freddy asked confused.

"Don't you remember? Colby, you screaming?" She said tip-toeing around saying the real thing.

"Oh." Freddy said.

"Morning!" His mother said coming down the stairs. "Well, afternoon actually. Summer, what would you rather have, Apple Pie or Peach cobbler?" She asked.

"You don't have to make anything for me." Summer replied from the couch.

"No, no. I was going to make something anyways!" She said happily. It was no secret that Freddy's mom loved to cook.

"Apple Pie." Summer decided after some thought.

"I'll get on it!" She said and walked over to the kitchen. "Oh and Summer!" she yelled from the kitchen, "Don't think about leaving! You are going to be the first one to taste this pie!"

Summer laughed, "Wouldn't dream of it!" She said.

Freddy faked a tear, "She likes you better than me."

Summer smiled, "I know." she said smugly. Freddy laughed and turned on the T.V.

"Freddy Jones! Have you been watching MTV?" she asked.

"You caught me!" He said.

Summer laughed, "Dewey will not be happy when I tell him!" she smiled.

"You really gonna tell him?" Freddy asked worriedly.

"Maybe. It depends." She said sighing.

"On what?" Freddy asked.

"What you'll do to stop me."

"Oh really? How about this?" He kissed her on the lips.

She smiled smugly. "Okay, that'll work." she smiled.

Freddy smiled, "Why did you call me your boyfriend earlier?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"When you pulled me off that scum, ass-hole," He started.

"Okay Freddy, we get the picture." She said laughing, wondering how many names he could come up with. Plenty, she was sure.

"Yeah, well why?" He asked.

"Don't know." she said.

"What?" Freddy asked like it was the most absurd thing ever.

"I really don't remember." She said.

"Would this help you remember?" He asked kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Afternoon kids." Freddy's dad said as he came down and sat in an armchair.

"Dad! Go away!" Freddy practically yelled at him.

"Why?" he asked like a little kid.

Summer laughed, she did love his dad. He could be such a kid sometimes.

"You totally just ruined the moment!" Freddy said.

"Oh well. Hey turn the channel. You know I hate music TV. Isn't football on?" He asked.

Summer laughed, and stayed in her position, "Yup. Season starter!" she said.

"Hey Freddy? You playen for the school team right?" He asked.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"What about you Summer?" he asked.

"No. I'm a girl." She said.

"So?" he asked, "I'm telling you, one day girls are going to play football." he said the game almost starting. "Mark my words." he said. "Cheerleader then?" he asked.

Summer smiled, "As always!" she said happily.

"Good." He got up and asked, "Anyone want anything?"

"Yeah, a Coke and popcorn!" Freddy yelled.

"Root Beer. I'm saving room for pie." Summer pie.

"Pie?" Mr. Jones said and ran into the kitchen.

"He ruined the moment." Freddy said sadly.

She laughed, "Oh well." she shrugged.

After the game, some soda's, some jokes and Apple Pie Summer bid her goodbyes. Summer smiled and laughed all the way home, thinking of Freddy and his family. She loved them, snd she loved Freddy. But here was a problem. Freddy loves her, well he DID kiss her. But then there's her dad...and Colby. She couldn't ditch Colby, what would her father do? More like what wouldn't he do to her. She didn't want to have both guys. Not that she minded cheating on Colby, she didn't want to feel as if she was cheating on Freddy.

Summer pushed all that out of her head and worried about waht was to come. Her dad was passed out, she was sure of it. She opened the door, and she was wrong. There stood her dad, angey as ever with a hammer in his hand.

_This is something new._ She thought.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He yelled.

Summer was scared to death. With that hammer, she could very well die. _No! _she thought, _I didn't even get to shag Freddy! Okay Summer, relax. Just walk slowly to the door. _

No matter how slow she walked back, or how fast, her dad still nailed her with the hammer. He got her thumb. _Thank god it wasn't my head. _she thought. Summer realized that she was standing infront of the door. She grabbed a hold of the handle, quickly swung the door open and slammed it.

She ran and ran. When she was out of breath, and far away from her house, Summer stopped. _Okay, seriously. This has GOT to stop. Okay breath Summer, breath. Now, we are going to go back to Katie's...no Freddy's...no Zack's! _She goraned. That wasn't working. She sat on the curb.

She sighed and thought, _Well, I can't always get what I want._ She got up, and with her hands in her pockets she walked down a few blocks to the park. She lay on the cold bench, and slowly fell asleep.

**Okay, I changed my pen name by the way. REVIEW and make me happy! Yeah, there might be some typos...too lazy to transfer it to Word.**

-**Kelsey**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

Cupid's Bride- Had a feeling you would like it a bit. Yeah I love it! But I hate it with the commentary when Katie first tries on her guitar, Kevin goes, "Who's the strapping young lady?" and said nothing when Miranda showed up, it was Joey who said, "You do a great acting job in this Miranda" so…..yeah.

amandalynch- How old are they? They are in 11th grade. I never did mention that did I? Well, I am very glad you are enjoying this! Thanks for saying I'm a great writer! I know, I watched SoR the other day with my friends, and it was so weird cause I couldn't stop thinking that Summer was abused, or bulimic! (I have another SoR story and Summer's bulimic) Thanks again!

Pikke Wood- What? You love me, and then you hate me! Gosh, pick one! lol. It's a love hate relationship….hehe that's a name of one of my Harry Potter stories! Anyways, thanks!

x0xTinkx0x- Yes, it is a good story if I do say so myself! lol. Well, thanks!

Rock Drummer Chick- hehe, yup! Who doesn't love F/S?

Saynt Jimmy- My family's like that, it's pretty cool. Anyways, thanks for the review!

Chapter Seven

"Morning Summer!" Katie said happily. Summer looked around.

"Why am I on your couch?" She asked. She was lying on the couch in Katie's big room.

"Well, I went for a jog this morning and saw you on the bench." She said applying her make-up.

"And you carried me here?" Summer asked puzzled.

Katie laughed, "No. I called Freddy, and he carried you here." she said.

Summer smiled. Freddy was so good to her. "So, I guess I'll be heading home." Summer said.

"No, just borrow some of my clothes. We wear the same size." Katie said and shrugged.

Summer laughed, "Katie, I've tried on some of your clothes, they are too tight." She said.

Katie sighed. Katie was a bit smaller than Summer, and Katie's clothes were a bit tight on her too. "Summer, you wear too baggy clothes. And you are not going home. It's too dangerous." she said.

"How do you know what happened?" Summer asked recalling last night's events.

"I don't." She said throwing clothes at Summer. Today they were allowed to wear whatever they wanted. "But you slept on a bench Summer. That says that you couldn't sleep at home."

Summer smiled, "Yeah, you're right."

"Come on, you've got an hour until school. Go take a shower." Katie said.

Summer walked towards the bathroom as Katie picked up her base. "Katie?" she asked.

"Hmm?" She said looking up from her guitar.

"What did Freddy do when he saw me?" She asked leaning against the door frame.

Katie laughed, "He was there in like two minutes. He sprinted all the way there. He flipped out when he saw you. So, he carried you to my hose, tucked you in and everything." Katie laughed, "He even kissed you on the cheek."

Summer squealed and sighed, "I've got it bad for Freddy." she said.

"We can all tell." Katie said, "So ask him out."

Summer laughed bitterly, "Don't you remember? Colby?" She asked.

Katie smiled smugly, "Don't worry about him. We'll take care of him." She said.

Summer replied, "Thanks Katie. Maybe I will." she said walking further into the bathroom.

"Not in those clothes you aren't!" Katie said and handed Summer some of her clothes. Summer laughed and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey Ti- whoa." Freddy's mouth dropped when he saw Summer. Summer had make-up on. She also had on tight jeans and a baby tee that said, "Green Day", his favorite band. Her straight hair had now been curled into loose ringlets.

Summer laughed and spun around. "You like?"

Freddy nodded his head. Katie came up behind then. They were all walking to school together. "Good. I picked it out." she smiled smugly.

He whispered to Katie, "Pick out all her clothes for now on, ok?" she just laughed.

"Freddy, Summer has something to ask you." Katie said happily, nudging Summer.

"What?" Freddy asked.

"Katie! Not now!" Summer said.

"Yes! No time like the present Summer!" She encouraged.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Could someone tell me what's going on?" Freddy asked.

Summer turned to him, "Nothing." she said walking into the doors of Horace Green.

Every set of eyes laid on Summer. There was no denying it, she was drop dead gorgeous.

"Hey Summer!" Some random boy called out to her. She walked down the halls, receiving death glares, cat calls and whistles.

After Summer had got into homeroom, she was happy to see that no one was there, but her and Freddy.

Summer turned around, and Freddy was staring at her too. She sighed, "Do I look that different?" she asked. "I mean, it's just clothes and hair."

Freddy looked at her and said, "Summer, you look hot." he said.

She went on, "I mean, it doesn't mater what I look like on the outside. It matters what kind-" But she couldn't finish her sentence, Freddy's lips came crashing down on hers.

It was forced at first, and then lightened up to sweet and soft kisses. Freddy lifter her and put her on the desk, on hand on her hip and the other tangled in her hair.

Some one cleared their throat. They broke apart and saw Mr. Kidd standing in front of them, and some students entered, and some had looked like they witnesses the whole thing. Summer blushed, and hoped of the desk, and sitting in it's seat. Freddy cleared his throat and sat down next to Summer, acting like it never happened.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Mr. Kidd sat behind his desk, falling asleep. Home room was just a time to catch on homework or read. But no matter what, it was always completely silent.

Summer saw a not fly on her desk and opened it. It read,

_Tink- _

_I know about Colby and all, but you don't like him. You only go out with him because you have to. _

_Will you be my girlfriend? _

_-Spazzy_

Summer smiled and looked over at him. He was concentrated very hard on the wall. She laughed a bit and wrote back:

_Spazzy- _

_Yes. _

_-Summer_

She threw it back to him and watched him open it. She saw his eyes light up as he read it and he smiled. Summer sighed and opened her notebook. She never did get to finish her chemistry homework...

----

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Okay, it's a bit short and all, but I think you alll enjoyed it! Enjoy the nice calm emotion now, because from now on, it's going to take a turn for the worse and bad things will happen, to everyone. Just thoughtI would get a happy nice chapter out before all the heart braker ones. REVIEW**

**-Kelsey**


	8. Chapter 8

Pikke Wood- I can't live without F/S too! Enjoy this chapter!

Cupid's Bride- That was my favorite chapter out of them all, it was the only 'normal' one. You know, without her dad trying to kill her or anything…

**Okay, I took FOREVER writing this chapter. So you better enjoy it! **

Chapter Eight 

_So I'm taking these pills for to fill up my soul  
And I'm drinking them down with cheap alcohol  
And you'd be inclined to be mine for the taking  
And part of this terrible mess that I'm making  
But you, you're the catalyst_

"_Catalyst" –Anna Nalick _

Homecoming game was tonight. The players were pumped, the cheerleaders were happy and excited, and the stadium was decorated. Tonight was the night, and Freddy couldn't be more excited.

Summer walked with Freddy home from school. "Ready for tonight?" she asked him.

"Yup." He said confidently. "You?"

"Yeah. I'm a bit tired though. Decorating the stadium is hard work." she said. "I'm surprised I can walk home." She said walking a bit slower.

"Want me to carry you?" He asked seriously.

Summer laughed, "I'm too heavy." she said.

"Get on." he mentioned to his back. Summer looked at him for a minute and accepted his piggy back ride.

"Going home today?" He asked.

"Nope. I'm coming over to your house remember? Your mom is always extra nice on game days." She smiled.

Freddy laughed and ran up his drive way and opened the door. His mom smiled at the scene. Summer was on his back giggling as he opened the door. Putting her down he gave her a brief kiss on the lips.

"Ready for the big game you two?" She asked.

Summer collapsed on the couch. "No, I am so tired." she sighed.

"Just relax alright? Would you like anything to eat?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

"Depends. What yummy home made goods do you have?" she asked.

His mom came out with a glass of milk and chocolate cake. "This good?" she asked.

Summer rubbed her hands together, "Perfect." she said digging into the cake.

Freddy frowned, "What no cake for me?" he asked.

His mom laughed, "You can get it yourself." she said walking upstairs.

Summer laughed, "Want some of mine?" she asked. Freddy walked over to the couch and sat next to her.

"What do you think?" Freddy's dad asked coming down the stairs. He had half his face yellow, the other half green. He had a yellow sweatshirt on with a green shirt over it with the words 'Horace Green' He had jeans on. Overall, he was pretty spirited.

Summer laughed, "Perfect." she said and nodded of approval.

"Freddy?" he asked turning around once more.

"I don't care what you look like, only if you cheer for me." he said and shrugged.

His dad stuck his tongue out at him. "Thank you Summer. I always liked you better." he said and walked upstairs.

Summer giggled and snuggled next to Freddy, "Your parents like me better." she teased.

Freddy put his hand over his heart, "I'm hurt."

She leaned over and kissed him, "That's ok, I still love you." she said.

Freddy pulled her closer, "And I'm thankful for that." he said and kissed the top of her head.

Summer looked at her watch, "I have to go get ready." She said and got up. "Thanks for letting me come over." she said as Freddy walked her to the door.

"Anytime babe." he said, opening the door and kissed her.

"See you tonight." She said and walked out the door.

"What? I get no 'Good Luck'?" He asked.

She laughed, "I'll see you before the game." she said and continued walking. "Later Spazzy!" she waved.

Katie came over to Summer's to get ready. "God I look hot." Katie admitted looking at herself in the mirror.

Summer laughed, "I know, so do I!" She said putting the final touches on her hair.

"So, you and Freddy huh?" Katie asked applying lip gloss.

Summer giggled, "Yup." she smiled.

"What about Colby?"

"What about him? I only see him because I have to. And it's not like I kiss him or something." Summer said applying her eye shadow.

"You haven't kissed him, have you?" Katie asked.

"Once." She said.

"Innocent kiss?" Katie asked.

Summer laughed, "I never kiss and tell!" Summer heard a loud beep and looked out the window. She laughed when she saw Mr. Jones' car totally decorated, with Zack hanging out the window cheering and Freddy standing up out of the sun roof cheering also, them both wearing their football uniform.

"Come on let's go!" Summer said happily, dragging Katie out of the house.

As Summer was about to go out of the house, her dad stopped her. "Colby is coming to pick you up, and then you are going out with him. No questions asked." he said.

Summer's smile faded, "Sure thing dad." she said opening the door and yelled, "Bye! Love you!"

Summer opened the car door and got in along side Katie. "You girls ready?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Wait! I forgot my poms!" Summer said and dashed out of the car. A minute later she came back, "Okay, let's go."

"We're here!" Mr. Jones announced. Everyone piled out of the car and walked towards the stadium.

The four reached the bleachers, and bid their goodbyes. "Good luck Spazzy!" Summer said giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Cheer extra loud for me!" He said walking away.

Summer yelled after him, "Don't mess up!"

He chuckled and waved goodbye disappearing with the rest of the football players.

The first half went very smooth, no injuries. Horace Green was ahead by 14 points by halftime.

"Hey babe." Someone said behind Summer. She turned around to see Freddy.

"Hey! I would hug you but you're all sweaty." She scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"Just wanted to tell you that Zack's going to do it." He said.

"Do what?" Summer asked.

"Ask Katie out!" Freddy whispered.

Summer squealed and jumped up and down, "When?"

"After the game." He said. "But you can't tell her."

Summer sighed, "Fine, I won't tell her."

It was third quarter, and Horace Green was crushing the Lions 47-21. Zack had the ball and was running it more than half the field, dodging players left and right. One unexpected player caught up with him, and talked him. After the Lion player got up Zack dropped the ball and lay on the ground. He yelled in pain, holding his knee, rocking back and forth.

Paramedics came out onto the field as the crowd went silent, and the cheerleaders too a knee. "Don't worry Katie, he'll be okay." Summer whispered to Katie.

"He's not getting up!" Katie whispered back.

The paramedics took off his helmet, and everyone saw tears running down his face. "Someone call an ambulance!" a paramedic yelled. Summer flipped open her phone and dialed 911. She hung up and yelled back, "They're on their way!"

The ambulance came, as Mrs. Jones ran out to the field. After all, Zack had been her second son. Summer and Katie watched Zack being helped into the ambulance, and Mrs. Jones climbed in.

"I'm going to the hospital with Freddy, you girls want to come?" Mr. Jones asked from the bleachers. The girls nodded their heads and followed Mr. Jones out to his car.

Summer had tears in her eyes, as did Katie. Freddy put his arm around both of them and said, "Don't worry, he'll be fine." He kissed Summer on the cheek, and climbed into the car, and sped off to the hospital.

----

**The next chapter shouldn't take long to write, and this story is coming to a close. I predict about 3 or 4 more chapters. I won't be updating Camping anytime soon. I want to finish this before I do. I hope you all enjoy this! **

**REVIEW **

**-Kelsey **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again to all my reviewers!**

Lauren- Thanks! I heart it too! lol.

Cupid's Bride- I hope you feel better! Maybe this chapter will cheer you up! Well, part of it at least…

scrivania- I'm glad you are enjoying this so far! keep reviewing and reading!

**Alrighty then, let's get this chapter started! **

Chapter Nine

"Mr. Moonyham?" The doctor came out and asked Freddy's dad.

"Ah no. David Jones actually. Zack's parents are out of town."

The doctor smiled, "Hello, I'm Doctor Candy. I have good news and bad." she smiled.

"Give me the bad news doc, I can take it." He said pretending to cry.

Candy laughed, "He tore his ASL in his knee. That means, no football for a while. He'll be on crutches for a long time, but he'll be okay."

"Thank god." Katie said.

Candy smiled, "You can all go see him now."

"Thanks." Freddy's dad said before walking down the hall.

"Yo, Zack Attack!" Freddy said walking in and approaching Zack, doing their little handshake.

"Hey!" Summer said bending down to give him a hug.

"Glad you're alright." Katie said and hugged him too.

"Who won?" Zack asked.

Summer shrugged. "Don't know. Left third quarter." she sat down in a chair.

Zack sat up, "Freddy! Dude they need you there! Without us, our teams…"

"Bad." Freddy finished for him.

"How do you feel?" Katie asked standing by him.

"Like I've been trampled by elephants." He replied and laid back down.

"With the size of that guy he should be an elephant." Freddy commented.

"Yeah well next time I see him, I'll show him what it feels like." Zack threatened.

Summer laughed, "Well, we're glad that you're okay."

"Hey kids, we're going to go call your mom. Be right back." Mr. and Mrs. Jones walked out of the room.

Summer's stomach grumbled, "I'm going to get something to eat. Want to come Freddy?" she asked opening the door.

"Hey Tink! Get me something from the vending machine! The food here is crap." Zack asked as they were walking out.

"Sure thing." Summer smiled and closed the door.

Zack made room for Katie to sit down next to him. "Gave us quite a scare." she said running a hand through his hair.

He sighed, "It sucks I can't play football."

Katie smiled, "Yeah well, how will you play for the band?" she asked.

Zack smiled, "Don't worry, I'll make it work."

Katie laughed, "You always do."

"I have a question." Zack asked sitting up.

"I have chips!" Summer said happily walking into the room throwing a bag at Zack and Katie.

"What did you want to ask?" Katie said.

"Nevermind." Zack said and shook his head.

Mr. and Mrs. Jones came into the room, "Alright, let's go!"

"I'm going to help Zack get it." Katie said as they pulled into Zack's driveway.

"You want us to wait for you?" Mr. Jones asked.

"No, I live down the street. I'll walk home." She said hoping out of the van. "Bye!" She waved as they drove out of sight.

Katie helped Zack up the stairs and into his room.

"Here." Katie said pulling back the sheets.

Zack chuckled, "Katie, I can do that myself."

"I know, but I still want to." she said helping him into his bed. "Night." she said and kissed his forehead.

"Hey, it's 11:30, I don't want you walking home alone." Zack said worriedly.

"Zack, I'm fine." Katie reassured him and stood up from his king size bed.

He caught her arm, "Come on, and just stay here. What if I need something and can't reach the phone?" Zack asked with pleading eyes.

Katie laughed, "Fine." Zack pulled back the covers and Katie got in and laid next to him. "Better?" she asked.

Zack wrapped his arms around Katie's waist and held her close. "Much." he whispered into her hair.

"Zack?" Katie asked.

"Hmm?" He replied sleepily.

"What were you going to ask me at the hospital?" She asked.

"If you would be my girlfriend." He muttered.

"Oh. Yes." She replied.

"Yes what?" he asked.

Katie laughed, "I'll be your girlfriend." she said and felt her eye lids close.

Meanwhile, Freddy walked Summer home. "See you tomorrow babe." he said at her door.

"Bye!" she said hugging him and walked into the house.

"Oh thank god, I was worried sick." Summer was greeted with Colby hugging her.

She patted him on the back, "Yeah." she wriggled out of his grip.

"Where were you?" Her dad asked coming in from his office.

"Hospital." She answered walking upstairs.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" he said after her, "Why?" he asked.

"My friend was hurt." She replied.

"Who?" he asked.

"Zack." she whispered.

"And he's a cheerleader?" Her dad asked.

"No, he's a football player." She answered.

"Who else were you with?" he asked.

"Another cheerleader, Katie." She replied.

"Is that it?" He asked. Summer nodded her head. "Okay then. Goodnight." he said and walked away.

Colby grabbed her hand before she could move, "You were with that guy."

"What?" she spat.

"You were with that guy who hit me. I saw him out there." He said mad.

"I don't know who you're talking about." She said walking away.

Colby spun her around and was 2 inches from his face, "You listen up. If I ever see you with him again, I will personally take care of him." he pushed her away and walked out the door.

Summer pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number, "Freddy?" she asked. "Hey it's me. No I'm fine. No, he didn't hurt me. Um, you know what? It's not important. No I'm sure. Love you too. Night." she hung up the phone.

She couldn't tell him. She couldn't bring herself to say the words. She sighed and laid back on her pillow. _Just another thing to worry about_, she thought to herself. She felt tears spring to her eyes.

"When will this be over?" She silently said, and cried herself to sleep.

----

**There you go! Hope you all enjoyed it! REVIEW**

**-Kelsey**


	10. Chapter 10 The Last Chapter

**Thanks to all of my WONDERFUL reviewers!**

Cupid's Bride- Yeah, I have to write the happy cute fluffy one shots to balance out my…sad…stories. You just might get your wish this chapter.

amandalynch- thanks!

Nishia- Thanks.

dozengirl- hehe how fast is ASAP? lol. Well, here you go!

nickster09- The perfect ending is coming!

Talon05- Glad you like it! Keep reviewing!

Vamp- Thanks! This is also the last chapter.

**Okay everyone, this is the last chapter. I feel like everyone will get their wish about her Dad and Colby. **

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I took my wonderful time writing this rather LONG chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10- The Last Chapter

Summer woke up and looked at her clock, 6:30. She took a quick shower and went downstairs.

She felt different this morning. She felt like she could solve world hunger,concur the whole world…twice. She smiled. She could already tell that this was going to be a day to remember.

"NO! IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE LEFT!" Summer yelled angrily that morning. Her dad had once again, blamed her for her mom walking out on them.

"You don't talk to me like that." He dad growled.

"YOU CHEATED ON HER! YOU BASTERED!" She wasn't done. She wasn't nearly done. "YOU MADE ME SEE COLBY. YOU RUINED MY LIFE. YOU KNOW WHAT? I'VE HAD IT!" She yelled once more, red in the face.

Her dad came close to her. "What are you going to do? Run to your little friends for help?" he mocked.

Summer glared at him. Her hands turned into fists. No one made fun of her friends. She punched him, then and there in the nose. "That's what I'm going to do." She said watching her dad fall back and hit his head on the corner of the glass table and fall completely to the ground unconscious. She smiled in triumph and stormed out of the house.

She stood on her porch and looked back at her house. She had just knocked out her dad. She smiled. She had just _knocked out_ her _dad_. Nothing could bring her down now.

"Summer?" Okay, maybe one thing could.

"Colby." She said turning around.

"We're going out tonight." He told her.

Summer was just took a step down her porch and stopped. "No."

"What?" he asked.

"I said no. We're not going out tonight. Not tomorrow night, not any night. It's over." She said and walked away.

Colby grabbed hold of her arm, "What would your dad think?" he asked.

Summer shrugged, "Why do I care?" she asked wriggling free of his grip and walking down the street, leaving a shocked Colby behind.

She smiled as she stopped in front of a house. Not just any house, Freddy's house. She knew that he wouldn't be out for at least another 5 minutes, so she decided to study the house more.

It was big and white, with a deep green door. Sure, it was big and expensive, but it seemed so…home like. It wasn't like any of the other houses along the street. They seemed so empty, inside and out. But his house, you instantly felt at home here. They had no maids, no cooks, no gardener unlike everyone else, including Summer. They had a way of making you feel comfortable with who you are, where you are and whatever you do.

She smiled. When she grew older, she wanted exactly this. It was big, comfortable and homey. "Summer?" Summer looked to her left and saw Freddy. She smiled.

"Hey." She said hugging him.

"Why were you staring at my house?" he asked walking with her.

He slipped his hand into hers as she responded, "It's just so different from every other house on the street." she explained.

Freddy smiled. "You seem happy today."

She looked at him and smiled back, "That's because I am excited." she said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Well, for one I yelled at my dad and punched him. And two, I just dumped Colby. And I feel like I can concur the world…twice!" She exclaimed.

Freddy's smiled turned to a frown, "Summer, punching your dad won't get you anywhere." he explained.

Summer sighed, "I know."

Freddy put his arm around her. "So, what are you going to do about it?" he asked.

Summer sighed, "Nothing."

Freddy looked at her. "Summer, how long has this been going on?"

"Err…well you know." she said.

Something was wrong, Freddy could feel it. "How long?" she mumbled something. "What?" he asked her.

"A year." she replied.

Freddy's mouth dropped. "Summer! You only told me this a month or two ago!" he raised his voice at her. He instantly regretted it, because he could see tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at the ground. He sighed. He stopped and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I never should have yelled at you. I'm just so worried about you." he said.

Summer hugged him back and stood there for a long time. "I know. You're always so good to me." she replied. "Listen, I have to do something important today, so I won't be at school." she made up her mind.

"Summer, whatever you are doing I'm going with you. I don't want you out here alone."

She smiled up at him, "Okay." she replied. Taking his hand she walked the way into town.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

She looked at him and frowned. She didn't want to do this. She had to. "Freddy…if I….if I turn him in…I might have to move away." she broke into tears.

Freddy wrapped her in a hug. "Maybe….maybe we could track down your mom."

Summer smiled, "We could." she broke the hug. "But I doubt we'll find her. I'll have to move into foster care. You know I have no family left."

Freddy frowned at her with tears in his eyes. "Summer you listen to me. You go to the police and turn him in. No matter what happens, I just want you to be safe. Even if it means that we split up."

She looked at the building she had stopped in front of. In big black letters read, "POLICE". She took a breath and Freddy's hand and walked inside.

A woman greeted her with a smile, "What can I help you with?" she asked.

Summer took another breath and looked back at Freddy who gave her a reassuring smile. Summer looked back at the woman in the uniform. Feeling tears spring to her eyes she said, "I would….I would l-like to report a… a-abuse." she said. The woman nodded and led her down a hall, Freddy in toe.

That night Summer, Freddy and Freddy's family stood outside her house, watching the red, blue and white lights flash on her house. They watched her dad be taken away; they watched Colby franticly make up stories about how his dad had forced him to see Summer.

Summer smiled at the thought of being free. It felt as if the chains had been broken from her hands, her feet. She could finally see the sunlight instead of the grey dungeon walls.

She then frowned. She had an aunt, who lived in Japan. Well, she wasn't really her aunt, but they were so close that she should be. Other than that, there was no one to take care of Summer. She knew that Katie, Zack, Freddy would take care of her. But she needed a guardian, a real home.

She hadn't talked with the police yet about that, but she knew that she would go straight to an Orphanage. She looked up at Freddy, who had his arm around her and watching her closely.

"I have a surprise for you." He whispered into her ear.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Well, you know that I can't adopt you. Because then you would be my sister…and ew. Zack's parents…well you know them. But Katie, her mom and dad did some talking." Freddy said.

"And?" She pressed on.

"And-" Just then Katie came running from across the street and hugged Summer happily.

"Did you hear? We're going to be sisters!" She yelled happily.

Summer looked at Katie. "What?" She asked.

"My mom and dad thought for like… a minute and then guess what? They're adopting you!"

"But…can they?" Summer asked.

"Well, you don't have any other family. You know, they all died of…well anyways, this is great news! You're moving in tomorrow." She said happily. She noticed Summer wasn't as happy as she was. "What's a matter?"

Summer smiled. "I was just wishing…. hoping really that my mom would come back."

Katie looked at her and smiled a bit, "Yeah. I think we were all hoping. Well Summer…don't give up hope. Always have faith." she said.

Summer smiled and squealed jumping up and down, "We're going to be sisters!" she said hugging Katie.

Freddy chuckled. "Talk about delayed reaction." he said.

Summer smiled. This was a new start for her. She would have a new family, a new life style. She wouldn't have to leave Horace Green, the band and most of all, Freddy thanks to Katie.

When she woke up, she told herself that she felt as if she couldconcur the world. In her mind, she did just that.

People say that you can't always get what you want. But sometimes, on those special occasions…you can get _exactly_ what you want.

**----**

EPILOGUE

Summer found herself comfortable in Katie's house. It was just like old times, when her mom was around.

Speaking of which, her mom never did come in contact with Summer, nor did she come back to see her.

Freddy and Summer were still going on strong. She still came over to his house every game day and ate wonderful chocolate cake, made by his mom.

Zack's leg healed. For his senior year, he's playing first string quarterback. During gigs, he wore shorts, and everyone loved his cast. Just like he said, he would made it work.

The band still played gigs just about every week. They almost have a record deal, thanks to their wonderful band manager.

Her dad did his time, paid his crime. She didn't know where he was now, what he's doing right now and found that she didn't care.

As for Colby. Well, no one saw him after that night. Rumor goes that he moved to England, but only a select few knew the truth. Them being Summer and Freddy.

Tomorrow is the first day of their senior year. Summer had a feeling that this year would be better, in more ways than one.

Overall, life was good. There were a few ups and downs here and there.

But as they say, you can't always get what you want.

And god, did Summer know all about that.

----

**I hope that you all enjoyed this story! It took me forever to write the epilogue. **

**Review for me ONE last time, please! **

**-Kelsey**


End file.
